doragonsgardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Islands
Islands are a major part of Doragon's Garden. Counting Trading Center and Creature Mystery to be islands, there is a total of thirteen islands. A lot more have been created by the community, but most aren't in the game. Island List The islands here are listed by order of creation, excluding The Beginning due to it being the first island players will go to. The Beginning The Beginning is the first island in the game and where you spawn initially. It contains the weakest monsters in the game. The island takes place on a grassy field. There is a beach near the grass field and a platform with portals to the different islands beside the field area. Monsters *NormalBlob (Normal) *NormalMinion (Normal) *GreyGoblin (Normal) *LilRedCrab (Water) Main Island This is the first island, not counting The Beginning. Most monsters in it are very low levels and don't have great stats. Most of them also have simple typings. It is the first island created into the game. PVP Island was originally part of it, but it was moved to it's own island. It is the only place with quests as well. On Christmas 2013, a hole appeared somewhere in the map. It was filled with ice types. You had to give gumdrops to a Gingerbread Man, who then gave you a gift containing a random creature. The island's boss is JimblyTheGiantShroom, but it used to be DoroTheNightDragon. Pokemantrainer, an NPC, gives quests that gives 1-2 DP depending on the amount of monsters. In October 2014, the map was revamped. The map is now much larger. There is now a farm with pig and chicken monsters in it. RedGoblins were re-added as well. Monsters *GreenGoblin (Grass) *BlueGoblin (Water) *RedGoblin (Fire) *GiantRedAnt (Bug) *EvoCube (EvoMaterial) (Normal) *LilRockCrab (Rock) *KidZombie (Dark) *KidSkeleton (Dark) *Piglett (Normal) *Pig (Normal) *LilChicken (Normal/Flying) *Chicken (Normal/Flying) *WolfPup (Normal) *Wolf (Normal) *JimblyTheGiantShroom (Boss) (Grass/Ghost) (Drops EvoCubes, DragonSeeds and LilShroom) *DoroTheNightDragon (Event) (Dark/Dragon) *NightDragon (Event) (Dark/Dragon) *LilShroom (Boss drop) (Grass/Ghost) PVP Island The second island created, it was originally part of Main Island before Roblox Universes were introduced, the feature that fuels Doragon's Garden. It was formerly the only island where PVP is available, hence the name. It also is the only island containing wild monsters to have no boss, and it has the least wild monsters of all the islands as well. Monsters *BabyBlueCockatrice (Flying/Poison) Koto Island This was probably the most awaited island, being waited for at least a month. It contains a lot of monsters. It is made of several sections; a beach, a forest, rocky hills, a town with a quest NPC that gives twice as much DP than the other quest givers, and a maze containing the boss, RocketDemonKony. The island was originally called Kony Island, but that name was scrapped and replaced with Koto Instead. It also used to have more realistic trees in the forest, but they caused too much lag. You need 100 rank to enter Koto, meaning you will need to do at least 100 quests. Monsters *LilSandTrilobite (Ground) *BabyWaterHorse (Normal/Water) *WaterHorse (Normal/Water) *AdultWaterHorse (Normal/Water) *BabySpringtail (Water) *RedGoblin (Fire) *BabyPalmDragon (Dragon/Grass) *PalmDragon (Dragon/Grass) *AdultPalmDragon (Dragon/Grass) *BabyFrogDragon (Dragon/Grass) *FrogDragon (Dragon/Grass) *AdultFrogDragon (Dragon/Grass) *BabyLavaDragon (Dragon/Fire) *LavaDragon (Dragon/Fire) *AdultLavaDragon (Dragon/Fire) *SmallOrangeDragonfly (Flying/Bug) *RocketDemonKony (Boss) (Fire/Steel) (Drops FireOrbMinion and LilRocketDemon) *LilRocketDemon (Boss drop) (Fire/Steel) Trading Center The Trading Center is a very simple island with a statue of DoroTheNightDragon in it's center. It's quite popular, despite it's only purpose being trading, as you can bring in some Roblox gear. Cyberlith Island Cyberlith Island was the first island created by someone else then dragon115454, being created by carapar3334. It is themed on computers, with electricity and mechanical monsters. It was turned into its current state by a monolith, probably sent from the boss of the island, VirinusTheMotherUFO. It was recently remade. It is easy in difficulty, due to most monsters in it having stats below average. An NPC, carapar3334, gives quests there, like Pokemantrainer. You need 15 Rank to enter. Somewhere in the middle of 2014, the map had a small revamp that expanded the map and added walls. More monsters were added as well. Monsters *Li'lCar (Steel) *Tank (Steel/Fire) *Glitch (Bug/Electric) *CryoMagnet (Ice/Steel) *BabyHackerDragon (Electric/Dragon) *HackerDragon (Electric/Dragon) *AdultHackerDragon (Electric/Dragon) *VirinusTheMotherUFO (Boss) (Psychic/Steel) (Drop Pulsebolts and LilUFO) *LilUFO (Boss drop) (Psychic/Steel) *KidNinjaReaper (Dark) *NinjaReaper (Dark/Fighting) *NilWillow (Grass/Electric) Creature Mystery Creature Mystery is a mini-game island with two different maps based on Garry's Mod Murder. It needs at least three players to start. It is notable for being the only place where you can "create" DP, through it is also possible to get some in the Trading Center. This is how it works: the game picks one Hero and one Villain, from all the players. All the other players are Passive. The Villain must not be discovered as he hunts and defeats the other players. Upon winning, the Villain receives an amount of DP depending on the number of players (Number of players / 3 rounded up. A minimum of one DP is always awarded). However, should the Hero catch and defeat the villain, all surviving players will get 100 coins instead. Also, certain monsters (notably the Stingray) cause the game to break. Easter Island This island, made by mike12833, was made specifically for Easter and thus only was playable around Easter 2014. It had the most monsters out of all of the islands, having over 30 ones, though some weren't available, such as the golden monsters. It was the first island to have two bosses: BennyTheEasterDragon and EasterBunny. Oilbound Island Oilbound Island was the second island created by someone other than ChickenEngineer. Created Searchie, it is themed after oil. Like Cyberlith was, it is currently unfinished, only missing the two bosses, GoldenWyvernLleh and MonaTheFullMoonMoth, as well as their drops. It was originally "nightmare" themed and was called Lleh Ni Eid Island. It also had a giant ribcage instead of trees and was lacking the mountains. Most of the monsters in it are pretty strong, and it contains the only other wild EvoMaterial to appear naturally. You need a total of 50 rank points to enter it. The bosses are currently not a priority. Monsters *EyeOfDeath (EvoMaterial) (Ghost) *Li'lCargoTransporter (Steel/Electric) *CargoTransporter (Steel/Electric) *OilAvenger (Dark/Ghost) *KidSkeletonKnight (Dark) *BabyKingTailCrow (Flying/Dark) *KingTailCrow (Flying/Dark) *AdultKingTailCrow (Flying/Dark) *LilRuneGuardian (Rock/Psychic) *AstroDrone (Steel/Electric) *AstroControlDrone (Steel/Electric) *MonaTheFullMoonMoth (Fairy/Bug) (Drops LilMoonMoth and EyeOfDeath) *LilMoonMoth (Boss Drop) (Fairy/Bug) *GoldenWyvernLleh (Upcoming Boss) (Steel/Flying) (Drops Li'lGoldenWyvern) *Li'lGoldenWyvern (Upcoming boss drop) (Steel/Flying) Forseth Island Forseth Island is an island based on a desert, created by vbot21. The island is near completion, only missing the boss. The boss is already planned to be added, and it is called "ZethTheSandShark". Zeth's drop also requires implementation. The island arguably has some of the strongest monsters in the game on it, so be careful, for they tend to group together closely, making it hard to hit just one. You need a total rank of 35 points to access the island. The island has no water, unlike most islands, and looks like it's floating without any ground below it. Monsters *BabyOasisDragon (Water/Flying) *OasisDragon (Water/Dragon) *AdultOasisDragon (Water/Dragon) *LilSandScorpion (Ground) *SandScorpion (Ground/Poison) *DeathDuneScorpion (Poison/Dark) *Mummy (Ground/Dark) *CursedMummy (Ground/Dark) *Rattler (Ground) *HornedRattler (Ground/Rock) *CactusBeetleLarva (Grass/Bug) *CactusBeetle (Grass/Bug) *CactusBeetleSwarmKing (Bug/Flying) *ZethTheSandShark (Ground) (Drops LilSandShark and GroundOrbMinion) *LilSandShark (Boss drop) (Ground) Halloween Island Halloween Island was an island created by a collaborative effort between Model Makers. It features various monsters created by the game's model makers in an graveyard-themed map. Oddly, some of its monsters were unavailable. In the end, the unused monsters were made available through Slot Machine. Monsters *PumpkinHarvest (Grass/Ghost) *BlackCat (Dark) *PossessedHelmet (Ghost/Steel) *PossessedArmor (Ghost/Steel) *ForgottenSoul (Dark/Ghost) *GhostSpider (Bug/Ghost) *AncientTome (Psychic) *HydraGargoyle (Boss) (Rock/Dragon) *LilHydraGargoyle (Boss drop) (Rock/Dragon) The Cube The Cube is a mechanical based island, created entirely by Searchie. It is a comparably small "island" which is connected by floating cubes hence its name, "The Cube". Almost all of the creatures contained in this island are steel types, making it fairly difficult to challenge these creatures without a ground or fire type on hand. Additionally, Grass types are useless in this island as all monsters in it resist Grass. You need 300 rank to enter it, but the monsters in it have rather weak stats. It simply floats in the air with the aid of propellers in the bottom of The Cube, without any water, a trait shared with Forseth Island. Monsters * RobotBoy (Steel) * RobotGirl (Steel) * BareRobot (Steel) * CubeSkater (Steel) * ArmorCube (Steel/Flying) * MechaRaptor (Steel/Dragon) * LilGeneticButterfly (Flying/Bug) * BabyMachineryDragon (Dragon/Steel) * MachineryDragon (Dragon/Steel) * AdultMachineryDragon (Dragon/Steel) * TheCubeMaster (Boss) (Fighting/Steel) (Drops CubeApprentice) * CubeApprentice (Boss drop) (Fighting/Steel) Mechanartica Mechanartica Island is a frozen factory island. You start in a factory area inside a cave, then you enter an outdoors part. It is split into two paths, a factory path and a more natural path. The paths rejoin in a terrarium area, then you enter a frozen lab area where you can find the boss. Despite what most players can think, the monsters in the island are diverse and thus, you should use a variety of types if you want all of the island's monster. The best types to use are the Fire and the Fighting type. The monsters vary between beign weak, average or powerful. Due to the lack of moves of the Ice and Steel type, none of the monster have moves of those type in their move-sets. Monsters *SteelBlob (Steel) *BetaSearchBot (Steel/Flying) *MicroGoopGhost (Poison/Ghost) *KidRobotMermaid (Steel/Water) *AllTerrainRobot (Steel/Electric) *KidYeti (Normal/Ice) *BabyShiverDragon (Ice/Dragon) *ShiverDragon (Ice/Dragon) *AdultShiverDragon (Ice/Dragon) *LilFrostPhoenix (Ice/Flying) *FrozenCore* (Ice) *EternalFreezerBanafrit (Ice/Ghost) (Upcoming Boss) (Drops LilEternalFreezer) *LilEternalFreezer (Ice/Ghost) (Boss Drop) (Upcoming, for now slot exclusive) .*Replaces Boss for now. Astral Comet Astral comet is an island that floats in space and is the forth machine based island(Cyberlith, TheCube, and Mechanarctica predating it in this order). It has extremely advanced technology, even surpassing the level of the other mechanical islands, portrayed by the island itself and its creatures. According to ThyzoonTheDragon, creator of Astral Comet, It is a comet aproaching fierce, deep from the reaches of cyberlith in the void of space. The creatures here are the hardest to defeat thus far, with minibosses such as epoch spawning at lvl 30-40. Recommended types for this island include fire and ground, with ghost being able to deal with the several psychic creatures around. It also has the highest rank limit needed to enter the island with 500, making it only possible for silver ranks to enter(with ChickenEngineer as an exception) Monsters * Nexus(Psychic/Steel) * Epoch(Psychic/Steel) * Defender(Psychic/Steel) * SpeedDrone(Electric/Steel) * LilSentinel(Electric/Steel) * Sentinel(Electric/Steel) * Enforcer(Fighting/Steel) * PelterBeetle(Bug/Steel) * SpiderArtillery(Poison/Steel) * BabyGadgetDragon(Dragon/Steel) * GadgetDragon(Dragon/Steel) * AdultGadgetDragon(Dragon/Steel) * VoizuaTheDarkMatter(Dark/Psychic) (Drops DarkMatter and DarkOrbMinion) * DarkMatter (Boss drop) (Dark/Psychic) Volcanisco Volcanisco Island is a large island with its main theme being fire, made by isthislego090. In the left of the island on top of an immense volcano is the quest giver PyferniscoKingOfMagma who awards 4-8 DP as an award for turning in quests, making it a popular DP farming spot. It requires a rank of 200 to enter, making it quite a challenge for new players to enter. The landscape is dotted with flaming trees with several mountains to climb to access certain creatures such as Phoenixes. By the foothills of the volcano is a shallow water area that is composed of a coral reef, kelp forest and a small cave. Inside the volcano is the territory of the LavaLeviathans and a rock ladder to be used to enter an arena containing an upcoming boss, PyralSpiteTheFlammingTerrorsaur. Even though its theme is fire, it is recommended to use a variety of types, as some creatures can range from being from fire to water to ground to ghost and to dragon. Monsters * LilObsidianite(Rock) * LilSandSalamander(Ground) * SeaSnake(Water/Poison) * SeaViper(Water/Poison) * LilFireFish(Fire/Water) * FireFish(Fire/Water) * BabyElectricEel(Water/Electric) * ElectricEel(Water/Electric) * PhoenixChick(Flying/Fire) * Phoenix(Flying/Fire) * PhoenixLord(Flying/Fire) * LivingFossil(Ghost/Rock * LavaTadpole(Fire/Poison) * LavaToad(Fire/Poison) * RedSleereth(Fire/Dragon) * LavaLeviathan(Fire/Dragon) * PyralSpiteTheFlammingTerrorsaur(Fire/Dragon) (Upcoming Boss) (Drops LilFlamingTerrorsaur) * LilFlamingTerrorsaur (Upcoming boss drop) (Fire/Dragon) Naratia Island Naratia Island is a jungle island with many ruins. It is 400 rank. It has some of the strongest monsters of the game, and there is no real best monster to use in the island. It has the most bosses, with three bosses. There is a watery area near the spawn with most of the island's monsters. There is a rock path that allows you to access some mountains which include a temple where the FlareTheSunSpider can be found. Near the entrance of the temple is a path to a flat area where RicardoTheRoc is found. Most of the other areas of the island consists of a jungle with many kinds of plants. There is an huge temple at the back of the island where QuetzalcoatlTheFeatheredSerpent can be found. Snourt is the NPC here, and she gives the most DP with 5 or 10 DP per quest. Almost all of the monsters here are based on real-life creatures. Monsters *NormalChameleon (Normal) *KillerBee (Bug/Poison) *Leech (Poison/Dark) *Tapir (Normal) *BabyCrocodile (Water/Dark) *Crocodile (Water/Dark) *LilHippo (Ground/Water) *Hippo (Ground/Water) *Fly (Bug/Flying) *Flamingo (Flying/Fairy) *Manatee (Water/Fairy) *BabyBoxTurtle (Water/Rock) *BoxTurtle (Water/Rock) *AdultBoxTurtle (Water/Rock) *BabyVenusDragon (Grass/Dragon) *VenusDragon (Grass/Dragon) *AdultVenusDragon (Grass/Dragon) *Toucan (Flying) *LilOcelot (Normal) *Ocelot (Normal) *BabyAnaconda (Normal/Fighting) *Anaconda (Normal/Fighting) *AdultAnaconda (Normal/Fighting) *TikiHead (Normal/Ghost) *SnakeGolem (Rock/Poison) *FlareTheSunSpider (Poison/Fire) (Boss) (Drops SunSpider and BugOrbMinion) *SunSpider (Boss drop) (Poison/Fire) *RicardoTheRoc (Normal/Flying) (Boss) (Drops LilRoc and EvoCube) *LilRoc (Boss drop) (Normal/Flying) *QuetzalcoatlTheFeatheredSerpent (Flying/Dragon) (Boss) (Drops FeatheredSerpent and DragonSeed) *FeatheredSerpent (Boss drop) (Flying/Dragon)